As a long time hybridizer, propagator and grower of trees both ornamental and shade, I have trained myself to observe particularly and to select trees from those which are grown in various blocks on property such as that of Princeton Nurseries in Plainsboro Township, N.J., and have chosen certain of the trees observed as desirable to propagate for commercial use and among these is this particular variety of Sophora japonica which was observed by me initially growing in a block of open pollinated seedlings of the variety Sophora japonica "Regent", grown on property of Princeton Nurseries in Plainsboro Township, N.J. I was particularly attracted to the tree as a seedling by reason of the fact that it was a considerably more narrow tree and has an upright head of branches with a crown of a narrow generally rectangular shape in outline. This particular aspect makes the tree desirable for street trees which would grow in paved areas and certain aspects of the tree itself as will be subsequently described making the same even more attractive from the standpoint of city use.
The parent tree Sophora japonica "Regent", an unpatented variety, is much more branching and of wide spread aspect.